


Hogwarts, We Have A Problem (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提示：“蛛尾巷”事件，Snape POV。他真的知道Narcissa要求的是什么吗，或者只是单纯地接受请求？他出于什么原因立下誓言？当两个女人离开后他又是怎样的反映？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts, We Have A Problem (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hogwarts, We Have a Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110274) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



> 非常事件
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Hogwarts? We Have A Problem   
> Author: Beth H. （http://beth-h.mrks.org ）  
> Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing: None  
> Character：Snape，Dumbledore  
> Genre: Gen Humor  
> Date：January 2006  
> Disclaimer: the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do not) belong to me.

 

**非常事件**

 

 

Title:Hogwarts? We Have A Problem

Author: Beth H. （[http://beth-h.mrks.org](http://beth-h.mrks.org/) ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: None

Character：Snape，Dumbledore

Genre: Gen Humor

Date：January 2006

Disclaimer: the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do _not_ ) belong to me.

 

A/N：

_Written for the Second Harry Potter Gen Ficathon_

 

**_Prompt_ ** _: Snape's PoV of the events of "Spinner's End." Did he really know what Narcissa was asking him for, or was he just playing along? What made him agree to the Vow? How does he react once the women are gone? (etc)._

 

Second Harry Potter Gen Ficathon：

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/saeva/79669.html>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://beth-h.mrks.org/HP_Fiction/HogwartsWeHave.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Dear Doris,

 

I am very flattered that you are interested in translating some of my stories (especially the Snape/Lupin ones), and I am happy to give you my permission.

 

*I think the only one of my stories that was (officially) translated into Chinese was "The Second Time Around" (a Snape/Harry story)

 

When you finish a story, please let me know and send me the link, so that I can link to your site from my website (and my livejournal). I would also ask that you include my name and a link to my website on your translations. And...do you have a livejournal account? If so, I'd love to see your journal.

 

Once again, thank you for the very flattering request. I look forward to seeing the finished product, even though I won't be able to read it. *g*

 

Take care,

 

   Beth H

 

 

 

_提示：“蛛尾巷”事件，Snape POV_ _。他真的知道Narcissa_ _要求的是什么吗，或者只是单纯地接受请求？他出于什么原因立下誓言？当两个女人离开后他又是怎样的反映？_

 

 

 

===Hogwarts? We Have A Problem 非常事件===

 

 

 

“校长先生？”

 

“啊！快点儿进来，Severus。我正想问问你这个夏天过得怎么样。你不是一个人，对吧？”

 

“呃……实际上，校长先生，没错。你看，Pettigrew在我那里。”

 

“哦，是么？真有趣啊！我不知道你们俩……”

 

“不！不是那样，校长先生！黑魔王命令他住过来的。”

 

“我很理解。那么…麻瓜乐队，滚石（Rolling Stones），以前乱嚼舌根说你永远得不到自己想要的，这不是很有趣么，可惜……”

 

“校长先生，这是粮食小说（Gen），不是同性恋同人（Slash）！”

 

“这麽说还真是，我怎么老记不住。好吧，我也不指望你大老远的在开学前跑回Hogwarts是为了讨论你一片空白的感情生活，于是说，到底有什么事儿？”

 

“呃…我想我们可能有大麻烦了。”

 

“哦上帝。有麻烦了，是么？除了一个疯疯癫癫的黑巫师下定决心杀掉无辜少年，接着统治世界以外，还有别的？”

 

“无辜，我KAO。”

 

“不好意思，Severus？我没听清你说啥。”

 

“啥都没有，校长先生。嗯是的，我们有 _另一个_ 麻烦。”

 

“我看最好坐下慢慢谈吧。来点儿冰镇柠檬汁么？”

 

“不用，非常感谢，先生。唔…昨晚我有个客人，两个，确切地说。”

 

“那会是谁呢？”

 

“Cissyandbella。”

 

“啥？”

 

“Narcissa Malfoy还有Bellatrix Lestrange。”

 

“3P，Severus？天啊！我倒是听过谣言，但……”

 

“校长先生！这也不是异性恋同人（Het）！粮食，粮食懂不懂，你个老呆瓜！”

 

“啊没错，我又忘了，对不起。”

 

“算了。其实…很抱歉我大声嚷嚷。我有些紧张了。”

 

“别着急，亲爱的孩子。我还没敏感到那个程度。”

 

“也罢，事情……明显黑魔王给Draco Malfoy分派了不可能完成的任务。”

 

“我明白。”

 

“然后，呃，Narcissa拜托我罩着Draco。”

 

“可以理解。”

 

“于是她求我帮那孩子完成任务。”

 

“对你来说，当然，你会拒绝，不愿意就此回到Voldemort的阵营。”

 

“啊。”

 

“Severus？”

 

“也不尽然。”

 

“不是？那么，你说了什么？”

 

“呃…很不幸我表示愿意。”

 

“哦，真的？”

 

“嗯，还有……这还没完。”

 

“你还和她说什么了，Severus？”

 

“我地耷摞嘎铺晴。”（That I'd dthtskfdrcoclnt）

 

“抱歉，你能重复一遍么？”

 

“好的。我说如果Draco不行，我会替他完成任务。”

 

“晕。那……我们只好期待她没发现你撒谎了。”

 

“关于这个，先生。”

 

“啥？”

 

“我也没全都撒谎。”

 

“Severus，你究竟做了啥？”

 

“我……嗯……”

 

“够了，我等着呢！”

 

“我立了牢不可破誓言（Unbreakable Vow）。”

 

“[无语]”

 

“喂，给点儿看法啊，校长先生。”

 

“你承诺完成什么任务，Severus。”

 

“那个……哦，非常不好的事。”

 

“没错，我猜到了。但是你为什么不让我来判断一下糟糕到什么地步呢。”

 

“我…我保证会杀了你，显然。嘿，挺有意思的，不是么？”

 

“Severus。”

 

“但这没什么，对吧，校长先生？我是说，你的手…好罢，反正你怎样都快死了，何不……”

 

“哪个王八蛋告诉你我要死了，Severus？看看！都不黑了。恢复得越来越好。”

 

“哦。呃……但是如果那好不了……我的意思是，假如你 _快要_ 死了，你肯定希望我杀了你，而不是让Draco手上沾满鲜血，没错吧？”

 

“没错个鬼，我会要你杀了 _Draco_ ！你凭良心说谁对战争的胜利更重要，看在上帝的份儿上？”

 

“啊是的，可万一没救了……如果你被下毒之类的呢。”

 

“Severus，我要你此时此刻，对我，立下牢不可破誓言，说你绝对不会给我下药。”

 

“Albus！”

 

“少罗嗦，小子！”

 

“是的，先生。我发誓我不会给你下药！”

 

“这样爽多了。接下来……我们整理整理。你对Narcissa Malfoy立下了牢不可破誓言，她姐姐Bellatrix Lestrange，娘家姓Black，当时在场，你表示会保护她儿子，帮他完成那个疯子黑巫师布置的任务，假如男孩儿做不到，你就自己来，即使你压根儿知道那任务是杀了我，你的良师益友，这世界上唯一对你自始至终坚信不疑的长者，你能避免被摄魂怪吸走灵魂，烂死在Azkaban的不可替代的关键因素。”

 

“你这么说真别扭，先生。”

 

“我把重点都抓到了吧？”

 

“我想是的。”

 

“[无语]”

 

“校长先生？”

 

“你知道，Severus，黑魔法防御课的职位被下了诅咒，对不？”

 

“当然，校长先生。”

 

“今年你来干。”

 

“先生！”

 

“出去吧，Severus。我要给Horace Slughorn写封信。”

 

“但是先生！”

 

“一天好心情，Severus。”

 

“操你妈的，我真不想这样。 _Imperio_ _！（魂魄出窍）_ Albus Dumbledore……你一旦找到机会，必须强迫Harry Potter毒死你。好了，至于剩下的茶话时间…… _Obliviate_ _（一忘皆空）！_ ”

 

“[无语]”

 

“你好，校长先生。”

 

“啊！快点儿进来，Severus。我正想问问你这个夏天过得怎么样。”

 

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/3/30

 


End file.
